Life Beyond the Eyes
by DustyStroodle228
Summary: Two childern discover the life beyond Inkworld. Their curiousity leads them on dangerous adventures in the world that we call our own.
1. Some sort of Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Inkheart**_** or any of Cornelia Funke's characters. They were created by her and loved by me. Thank you!!! **

The night sky lit up as a fire dragon raged around the blissful air. The twinkling stars only added to the beauty of the dazzling flames spreading in the atmosphere. A crowd had gathered to watch the brilliant Fire-Dancer perform. All eyes were on the mystical illuminations forming around them. The two most common viewers sat front row, allowing the fire to practically burn their eyes. These two were no other then Lieon and Katriana, who were about four years a piece. Katriana caught the eyes of the Fire-Dancer as he juggled a few fireballs in the air. A wink, a smile, this is what Katriana craved. And every night that craving was fulfilled. Her and Lieon squeezed hands as the Dancer finished his performance. They both knew what would happen, but the adrenaline always came to the same volume.

The act ended and a small pan was passed around to collect donations. Most people gave now; the Fire-Dancer was even more amazing than ever. Perhaps it was because he had been more happy then he ever was now-a-days. As The crowd dispersed Lieon and Katriana rushed up to the Fire-Dancer.

"How was the show?" he asked. Katriana gave him the pan and stared with her twilight eyes.

"It was Brilliant!" she answered.

"Amazing!" Lieon added. The Fire-Dancer smiled ruffling Lieon's hair. The threesomestood and talked about the show oblivious to the people walking up behind them.

"Ready to go Lieon?" the voice behind them said. Lieon turned frowning. His eyes stared up.

"I don't wanna go yet," he whined, "Can I stay a little longer? Please?" He stuck out his lip and folded his hands.

"No, no he's right," The Fire-Dancer sighed.

"Fine," Lieon agreed stubbornly.

The Fire-Dancer looked up from the boy to stare strait into the eyes of Resa Folchart.

"It was your best performance yet," she commented. Her smile, oh how he loved her smile.

"You say that every night," he retorted. Resa smiled bashfully. Then the Fire-Dancer locked eyes with the one and only Mortimer Folchart, Slivertounge. "You see," he started, "you could never do that in _your world__._" Mortimer smiled. For it was true, in the world Mortimer came from, fire didn't obey the same then in the Inkworld. However, those few words inspired a young Katriana.

"What other world?" she asked. The two men exchanged glances then spoke.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Mortimer smiled again as he lead Lieon away.

"Bye Li (pronounced Lee)," Katriana called waving her hand frantically. Lieon turned and waved back at her. "Byyyyeee, see you tomorrow night," she yelled again. As the last three spectators left Katriana was by herself with the Fire-Dancer.

"You should start heading home too," he said. Katriana's bright smile turned into a dramatic frown.

"But, but," she begged.

"No no, your mother will have my head if you're out to late again," he patted her head. Katriana rocked on her toes. The moonlight shone high above the two. "Although, it is a beautiful night," he commented. Katriana's eyes lit up. The Fire-Dancer chuckled; he loved that look in her eyes. Suddenly there was the sound of feet hitting the ground. He turned around to again see Resa.

"I forgot to give you this," she said placing a glass jar in his hands.

"Thank you Resa," the Fire-Dancer said as he accepted the generous gift.

"You're welcome, Dustfinger," Resa smiled and turned, running back to her husband and son.

"So, can I stay a little longer?" pleaded Katriana. "Pleassssee,"

"You know what," Dustfinger told her, "I think I'm going to head home as well." He gathered his backpack and turned the opposite way of the Folcharts'.

"But, but….."

"No buts, now let's go Katriana," Dustfinger motioned for her to come.

"Ohh okay." Katriana whined reluctantly, "But tomorrow night, right?" Dustfinger stared down at the young girl.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow," he smiled and she smiled back. Katriana wrapped him in a hug.

"I love you Dad," she cried. Oh how Dustfinger loved those word. He returned her hug.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Be sure to review and tell me how I can get even better. YAY go Dustfinger. **


	2. Glassmen

**Here is chapter two. Yeah!! I will try to do better with my spelling. Sorry for all you guys who are discouraged with my horrible spelling!!!! And I would like to thank Hawk's-Gal 4077 and Pink Pigeon, for my first good reviews for this story. !!!!!!!!!!!!!So THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!! OK now on to the story!!! YAAY!!! ****GO TEAM!!!!!!!**

***Six Years Later***

Katriana dipped her feet in the glistening clear water, allowing the minnows to nip at her toes. '_Where is he' _she thought splashing her feet. '_I thought he would be here by now.' _The sky just turned from a light blue into a red-orange color. This was the time Katriana and Lieon met every night. It was rare either of them were late. However, this was one of those occasions.

Katriana tapped her fingers against a rock next to her. She wasn't a very patience person so this was like torture for her. Finally she heard rustling coming from behind her.

"What took so long?" she yelled, not bothering to turn around and see who it was.

"Sorry, Mo had to rebind the book again," Lieon responded. Ah the book. The book that kept all their thoughts and imaginations. Different ideas of what the _other world_ was like that they heard of so many years ago. Katriana tried to ask her dad about it, but he always refused to answer her. When she asked her mom why, she would respond "For no reason really." Right, like that was an answer worthy of letting go. So Katriana and Lieon wacked their brains together to come up with different theories.

"So where did we leave off?" Katriana asked, pulling her feet out of the shallow pond.

"Umm," Lieon took a blue bond book from his ratted backpack and flipped through it to the last written page. "Oh, here it is. You were just saying that the people there," he squinted at the page, "wore hats on their butts and shoes on their hands. I find that very unlikely."

"Oh yeah, like _your_ ideas were any better!"Katriana retorted.

"Hey! They COULD walk on the moon!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"NO way Never!!"

"It's possible!" Lieon pouted, crossing his arms.

"Ha, yeah right," Katriana mimicked Lieon's grumped appearance. The creased eyebrows, stuck out lip and crossed arms. Lieon couldn't help but laugh. She could always break the tension of any situation. "So, anyway, any more bright ideas?" she asked.

"Well, I did manage to get something out of Aunt Elinor," Lieon said suspiciously.

"No way! Tell me, tell me, telllmeee!" Katriana squealed.

"Ok, ok," Lieon whispered. He motioned her to come close to him. She held her ear up to him and he cupped his hand around his mouth. They waited a second, and then, nothing.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" Katriana asked, starting to get irritated.

Lieon giggled, "Ok fine for real this time." He glanced over his shoulder as if someone was there. "Well, Elinor was arguing with Fenoglio again..."

"You mean the Inkweaver?" Katriana interrupted.

"Yeah him." Lieon cleared his throat, and then continued. "Well she came home, screaming about Rosenquarz, and she was saying something like 'There are no glassmen in _our world.'_

"So wait, let me get this straight. There are NO glassmen in their world?"Katriana was shocked.

"That's what I said. Or um…she said." The two stared at each other, lost in their own thoughts.

"Well," Katriana shouted, "don't just stand there. Right it in the book!!!!" Lieon looked confused for a second.

"Oh yeah right!" He laid the book on a boulder and reached into his backpack to grab a pen and some ink. He dipped the pen and wrote. Thinking hard he stuck out his tongue while he wrote. Katriana always found this very annoying.

She leaned over Lieon's shoulder to take a look and the writing.

"You spelled Rosenquarz wrong," she commented. Lieon just stuck out his tongue. "Hey, I was just saying!"

"_I was just saying,"_ Lieon mimicked in an annoying tone. Katriana rolled her eyes. "There, all done!" He held up the book in triumph.

"Way ta go," Katriana congratulated sarcastically, clapping her hands.

"Ha, very funny," Lieon said, sticking out his tongue again. He pointed his eyes toward the sky. "Wow, look Orion is out already."

"Really?" Katriana asked glancing up to find the constellation. "What! I really have to go. If I don't get back soon enough my dad will flame me. Literally!"

"Oh, ok, see you tomorrow then?" Lieon asked slipping the book and pen materials into his pack.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Katriana smiled. They waved and ran in opposite directions back to the ones they love.

**YAY!! I don't know about you guys, but I am proud of this chapter. I will try to descript them better later in the story. Please tell me if you like it and tell me to continue. Don't say bad things but I guess a little criticism would be okay. I'm having really low self-esteem right now so, yeah. See y'all later in cyberspace and chapter 3 yayayayay**


	3. Dustfinger and Roxane

**Hello and welcome!! Thanks all you guys for reading the first two chapters. This chapter is mostly about Dustfinger and Roxane. I'm still getting better so don't be afraid to review! Pretty pretty please review! I crave your input Oh and by the way I'm sorry if I have some fragments in this chapter. I swear that I didn't mean to but I guess it happen. Anyway GO TEAM!!! Let's begin**

"Where in the world have you been?" Roxane yelled at her daughter. Katriana cringed. She hated when her mother scolded her. She tried to sneak in, but Roxane had oversensitive senses, a trait that Katriana hated. "Do you know how worried I was?" Roxane continued. Katriana completely zoned out of more than half of her mother's lecture. It was the same thing every time. "Where have you been?" "I was worried!" "Why can't you be more like your sister?" Blah Blah Blah.

"Are you even listening to me?" Roxane screamed. Katriana snapped out of her daze.

"Umm uhhuh yeah," she managed out. Obviously, Roxane didn't buy her response. She massaged her temples and shook her head.

"Just-just go," she waved Katriana away. Katriana rolled her eyes and crawled up to the loft she called her room. Luckily she didn't have to share with Brianna, being she's with _Her Ugliness_ and all. Brianna was considered the little princess. The favorite. Or whatever. Her room was nothing special. A bed, a carpet, a couple poems, ideas of the _other world_ and a few drawings or doodles. That would be it unless you count the pixie nest in the rafters.

"Oh man, I didn't realize how tired I was," Katriana yawned. She rubbed her eyes, plopped on her bed, and fell right asleep. A far from dreamless night. Her imagination letting go all of her ideas and mind illustrations.

Downstairs the minds were not all so calm and peaceful. Roxane paced back and forth across the floor, constantly sneaking a peek through the window.

"Where is he?" she asked herself, crossing her arms. "Uhh, _this_ is why Katriana disobeys me. She thinks its okay because her father does it." She tapped her fingers against the wooden dinner table.

Roxane was more worried about her family now more than ever. Dustfinger already disappeared once before, and she already lost one daughter to death and another to the kingdom. Nothing was going to happen to separate another kin from her again.

Finally, after an hour of painful waiting, Roxane heard the door creak open. "Dustfing-" A warm sensation touched her lips.

"Dussstfing-"

"I love you too," Dustfinger released his grasp from his wife. Roxane sighed.

"Dustfinger, I swear, you and Katriana will be the end of me," She whispered, just loud enough for Dustfinger to hear.

"What did she do now?" Dustfinger groaned.

"Only what her father does. Come home late, disobey me, you name it," Roxane ranted.

"She was late again," Dustfinger asked.

"Yep."

"She was with that Folchart boy I presume," He crossed his arms.

"You guessed it," Roxane answered. Dustfinger sighed. Those Folcharts. There was never a moment where Katriana wasn't with that boy. And if she wasn't with him, she was talking about him. It was always a new adventure when those two got together. Dustfinger went to the table and sat down. Placing his head into his cupped hands he shook his head.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" he asked aloud. Roxane shook her head.

"It's not her, Dustfinger, It's you," she confessed. Dustfinger glanced up at her. "You're her idol Dustfinger. Whatever you do, she wants to do." She allowed Dustfinger to take all this in. His expression stayed emotionless. A placid lake glued in place. "You need to stop doing these things. If you stop so will she." At that Roxane left, leaving Dustfinger to ponder.

**Yay!! I hope that you LOVED this chapter. I'm trying to get chapter 5 up as soon as possible. Please review to if not all at least one of the chapters. I am very greatful to all of you people out there who do review and read my stories. SO YAY me and YAY all fanfictioners in this crazy place we call the world!!!**


	4. To the castle

**Hola and welcome!!!! This is chapter 4 to Life Beyond the eyes. Thank you for reading this far and hopefully reviewing. GO TEAM us!!!! I really need your input right now because I don't know if I should continue. So if you really like this story favorite it, and me as an author, and review or PM me to keep continuing on!! MOVE ON**

Katriana rose to the sound of a bluebird's song. She sat up, stretched her arms, and swung her legs out of bed. She looked lazily around her sun-lit room. Rubbing her eyes she jaggedly made her way down the latter to the kitchen. Katriana turned, expecting to see her mother cooking breakfast and Jehan messing around with something. Instead she looked into the eyes of her father. She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything.

"Good morning," Dustfinger greeted. The two stood looking at each other for a while in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Dustfinger tried to start out a conversation. "So, you've been hanging out with that Fol-uh Lieon a lot huh?"

"Um, yeah, he's my best friend," Katriana answered.

"What do you guys do?" Dustfinger asked. He wouldn't know what children do now. His childhood was destroyed, isolated from other children.

"Not much, just stuff," Katriana wondered where her father was going with this.

"Oh," he glanced down at the floor. "What are you doing today?"

Katriana raveled through some of her answer options. She was supposed to meet Lieon early today right after her morning chores. But how could she say that to her father. She hardly saw him anymore except for his every-other night "fire shows".

"Nothing, just to do my chores," she finally responded. How could she lie to him, she just hoped that Lieon would understand.

"Good, I wanted to take you somewhere," Dustfinger told her. This made Katriana perk up.

"Where, where are we going?" Katriana squealed. Finally some one on one time with her dad. Dustfinger smiled.

"You'll see," he turned to head out the door. Katriana glanced behind her shoulder to make sure no one was there and fled out to catch her father.

The sun shone bright, reflecting off the mystifying water. They made their way through Roxane's herb gardens and past the fence. Suddenly a thought struck Katriana's mind.

"Dad, does Mom know about this?" She asked worryingly. She knew that her father has been on tight strings with her mom. She would often enough be awaken by an argument of some sort. Dustfinger bit his bottom lip and went deep into thought.

"Yes, in a matter of fact, she does," he smiled down at his daughter. He wasn't about to add stress on to his youngest child's life. Unlike Brianna, who grew up to quickly for his liking. Of course he still loved both of his beautiful girls, plus Jehan, even though he was not his. The twosome wandered westward to their destination. Finally above the horizon laid the castle of Ombra.

"WOW." Katriana awed staring up at the tall towers. She had often seen the castle and the village, but she never walked the streets. This might sound crazy, but she never really had the erg to go, until now.

"It is wow, isn't it?" Dustfinger smiled. So many memories, but none could hide the fact that this place was beautiful. He led his daughter on toward the market place. Her eyes shone brighter than two blazing suns on a hot day. Dustfinger was proud of himself. Maybe he was a good dad after all, then again Roxane had warned him not to take her to their marvelous city. Anyway, they trotted forward. Nothing was going to stop this little girl from seeing the city today. Well, maybe the guards would stand in their path.

"Halt," the first guard commanded. Katriana decided to refer to him as Guard One.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dustfinger questioned, "Since when have there been guards to the city?"  
"Actually, for a while now," the second guard stated, "Ever since--" the guard let out a puff of air as Guard One jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow. "OWW!"

"This is official Castle business. And I expect you to turn around and go back home." This really got on Dustfinger's nerves.

"I'd like to let you know," Dustfinger growled angrily, "That my DAUGHTER works in the castle, and if you don't let me and my child her through, I swear, you won't last another day here. Now I demand to know what has been going on and then let us through."

Seeing her father like this scared Katriana. His face was as red as a freshly picked tomato, and she thought he just might explode. However, the guards just laughed.

"I'd like to take you up on that offer, shrimpy," Guard One laughed. The two guards nearly collapsed with laughter. Katriana looked worryingly up at her father, afraid of what he would do next. Surprisingly his face showed no emotion what so ever. He turned and slowly walked away. Katriana stood there in shock.

"Bu- Dad, wha-but but where where are you going?" Katriana struggled to find words. She had never seen her father just back down like that, especially when it involved his kin.

"They're right Katriana, let's be on our way," he said calmly. Katriana stared at him in shock, but reluctantly followed.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Dustfinger glanced down at her.

"Just wait," he whispered. Almost instantly they heard screaming coming from behind them. Dustfinger chuckled. He and Katriana turned simultaneously to see a ferret like creature crawling on and around the two guards.

"Hey, woah what what is that thing!?" Guard One cried.

"GET IT OFF ME!!!" the other guard screamed. The guards pranced around throwing their hands in the air and screaming for about ten minutes before Dustfinger innervated.

"Here Gwin," he called to the marten. Gwin stopped what he was doing and darted across the dirt to skatter up Dustfinger's arm. The two guards stood there in awe.

"Wha?" Guard One stood confused.

"Now are we allowed in, or will Gwin here have to teach you two another lesson?" Dustfinger asked calmly.

"Uh, NO no go right ahead in, of course," the guard mumbled.

"Are you ready?" Dustfinger asked Katriana.

"Of course!" she responded excitedly. So the two, and Gwin, made their way into Ombra.

**Wow, that was a long chapter, thanks all you guys for reading all of it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!! I love your input. Thanks so much for supporting me and this story!!!! Okay umm yeah I think that will be all. GO team Dustfinger!!!! Oh and if you guys LOVE the characters don't be afraid to tell be, or give me ways to improve them. THANKS !!!! BYE**


	5. the Little Bird

**Congrats!!! This is the fifth chapter to Life Beyond the Eyes, DUH!!! Please continue to review and have fun while reading this. Oh, and I would like to thank InTheLight1396 for her double reviewing and agreeing with me that Dustfinger is HOT!! SO thank you so mucho much!!! I hope I put a spark on a dull day you have. GO TEAM!!!**

* * *

Katriana stared at the marvelous city of Ombra. She always stared at it through the gates but never this close.

"Keep tight Katriana," Dustfinger warned, "It might be beautiful but it's also deadly." Katriana nodded. Taking a step closer to her father she wrapped her fingers into his.

Everywhere a child could look there were shops and houses and markets. It was lovelier then Katriana could ever imagine. The busy noises of the city were no match for the calmness and silence of the herb farm. So many people and sights and smells. Dustfinger led Katriana down an alley way and across a busy road to a wide open space.

"You see," he said pointing, "This is where I hold most of my shows. You know the ones that I don't do by home." Katriana nodded yet again, still shocked and in awe to the wonders that surrounded her. Hundreds of people of all ages and sizes lingered around the mysterious city. Pedestrians that Katriana didn't recognize. And yet there was still that one person in the crowd that she did recognize. It was none other than…

"Brianna!" Katriana shrieked. Before Dustfinger could stop her, Katriana darted across the dirt road to her older sister. Brianna's red hair brushed over her shoulder as she turned to face her sister. Her beautiful "Roxane" eyes turned to a stern glance straight at her father. Dustfinger cursed under his breath and tried not to make it obvious that he was trying to avoid her as much as possible. He could see Katriana's over-excited hand motions as she retold the story of what they have done so far.

'_So in depth, why does she have to be so good with details?' _Dustfinger thought. He could see Brianna's solid expression as Katriana told her tale, never taking her eyes off her father. At the end of the story, Brianna muffled a slight 'mmhmm' as she crossed her arms.

"And does mother know about this?" She asked directly to her father. However it was Katriana who answered.

"Yep!"

"Did you hear it from her herself?" Brianna questioned. Katriana felt through her thoughts glancing away before turning back to answer.

"Well, uh no. But, he said that she said so," She answered pointing towards Dustfinger. Brianna raised her eyes to meet her father's.

"Is that so?" Brianna sighed and took a quick look over Dustfinger's eyes. The eyes telling her:

'_Please just go along with it. I promise it will work out.' _

However, either Brianna didn't understand the 'eye communication' or she just didn't care because she quickly tried to tell the true story to her younger sibling. Much to Dustfinger's relief, however, as she opened her mouth to speak, a scream was heard from inside a small shop. Immediately, Dustfinger grabbed Katriana by the hand and dragged her toward the scream. Dodging multiple people they weaved and tore open the door to the shop. There, with book in hand, sat none other than Mortimer Folchart. His fists lay clenched solid on the table, his eyes swollen from tears.

"Mortimer, what happened?" Dustfinger walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Get Fenoglio," was Mortimer's only response.

"What?"

"I said Get FENOGLIO!!!" Mortimer screamed slamming his fists against the wooden table. Dustfinger immediately darted toward the door, stopping to look back and tell his daughter to stay. Katriana didn't understand what was going on, but she knew it was bad. She silently made her way to Mortimer sneaking a peek over his shoulder. On the table was a little bird, about the size of her hand. She recognized it as a Yellow-Crested Tanager.

'_Why is he so upset over such a cute little bird?'_ she asked herself. She reached over the table to try and pet the bird when Mortimer grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch it," he said solemnly. Katriana was frightened, she never saw Mr. Folchart this way. Slowly she backed away, running into her father. She glanced up to see an old man pushing his way thru into the tiny shop.

"What is it Mortimer?" his voice darted. Mortimer started to shake before answering.

"It happened again."

At this Dustfinger's eyes widened with fear and pulled Katriana close to him.

"It's time to go Katriana," he tried to say in an even tone. Katriana bit her lip, but didn't hesitate to follow her father out the door and towards the front gates. Along the streets Katriana heard voices whispering pointing toward her._ 'What has happened?_ She wondered. Her father rushed her back up the hill and towards home. A place where Dustfinger thought she could be out of danger.

**8888888**  
** That is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I hope that you all review!!!! I really need good input! So please people look deep into your souls and find some sort of good comment in you!!! Love you all!!! –Dustystroodle228 YIPPIE!!**


End file.
